lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Military Warehouses(Lost Alpha)
|image = loc_military_4.png |imagedesc = Entrance to the Army Warehouses while under mercenary control. |level = |factions = *Bandits *Mercenaries *Military *Loners |locations = Main locations *Army Warehouses *Bloodsucker village *Strelok gang hideout *Merc farmstead *Stalker Farmstead |buildings = |leader = * MadDog |doctor = |technicians= None |merchants = Ugrymiy |characters = *Kolovrat *Contact *Ghost *Fang *Alex Golov (Freeplay) *Immortal Controller (Freeplay) |loot = |quests = *Meet Ghost *Explore nearest village *Meet Contact *Attack the base and get the artifact *Return the artefact to Sakharov *Meet with fang *Meet with Ghost in Pripyat *Rat problem (Freeplay) |notes = }} : is a major location appearing in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha standalone Mod. Overview *This Level will be easily recognizable for most S.T.A.L.K.E.R. aficionados. *A version of the level featured in S.T.A.L.K.E.R. build 1844, dates from 2004, and is discussed in more detail there. *Major differences exist for the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha rendering of the area which may be summarized briefly by stating that:- #The Freedom faction are absent, #Only one Duty NPC is present, and is of no consequence, #The Mercenaries have control of the Army Warehouses temporarily, #There is no attack by the Monolith from the Red Forest, #The Bloodsucker Village is far, far more hostile than expected, #Looting prospects are good but need to be approached in context. Locations Bloodsucker Village *At first, the minor Rat infestation seems to be run-of-the-mill and easily dealt with, especially if the rats run into the many Burner anomalies. *The place would not be worthy of its name without at least one or two Bloodsuckers. These are usually hardier than previous examples, but there will not be five of them... *At least one pair of Chimera spawn in the area, close to the Tower, although they have an extensive range of operation, are fairly lethal, are faster than a speeding player - but may be tackled by hiding in the root cluster of the nearby uprooted tree and using the Knife (!) Army Warehouses *Avoid the minefields. *Eliminating some of the snipers in advance is not detrimental. Strelok Gang Hideout *Learn the location of this place. *The entrance is well concealed, with excellent chances to fall into a Burner anomaly at night. Players are advised to mark the entrance location on their maps. *Knowledge of the location helps the player in transits between Rostok and Dead City. Or even just as far as Stalker Farmstead provided that the player sticks to the western fence throughout transit. It's quicker, avoids the Bloodsucker Village, and barring a pair of anomalies, is far less taxing. Merc Farmstead *This is the place that Ghost sends the player off in order to Explore nearest village. *Until the player actually attacks the Merc maniple in the barn, the game is "on hold" so there is plenty of opportunity to travel back to Petrenko for repairs, mods, etc. *Attacking the mercenaries precipitates the pre-Blowout scripted sequence involving the mutant rush and Contact. Stalker Farmstead *Occupied by a small Loner contingent, with one lone Dutyer, giving nominal protection to Ugrymiy, the local Trader. *The location is subjected to occasional attack from the Bandits, who spawn in trios and with highly inferior weapons pose minimal threat to the encampment. *Potential loot is also minimal but the opportunity for local stash coordinates is enhanced. Swamp * Located in the east part of the map. * Stranger Kolovrat lives here in a hut and is the only resident of the swamp. Gameplay *Avoid Bloodsucker Village. *Take the Merc Farmstead only when suitably prepared. Making sure that a vehicle is parked near the crap south of the Army Warehouses entrance and that the player's actor has at least two meals and drinks before the Blowout hits really does help. *Loot all of the weaponry - even if only to a "lootpile" outside of the base - if time and inclination allow. *Killing MadDog spawns a military invasion / airdrop / takeover of the base. *MadDog is known to "range" away from his usual base territory, and even spawn next to Contact after his expiration. Loot * x1 Bandit jacket, x1 9x18mm rounds, x1 9x18mm +P+ rounds, x1 9x18mm PBP rounds (in one of the metal containers abandoned close to the Swamp and near the road leading to Army Warehouses) Notes * A unique Sniper TRs 301 can be found at the top of the tower, located in Bloodsucker Village. Trivia * (v1.4007) Despite of similar appearance with the unique Sniper TRs 301, this one in the tower didn't match with Nimble's Find improved "TRs 301" quest. Gallery loc_military_1.png loc_military_2.png loc_military_3.png loc_military_4.png loc_military_5.png BanditJacketinMilitaryWarehouses.jpg|The Bandit jacket and ammunition File:S.T.A.L.K.E.R._-_Shadow_of_Chernobyl_(Alpha_Build_1844)_militarty_map Gameplay|Early gameplay from the Lost 1844 Alpha. Category:Lost Alpha Locations